Speak Now
by tatoo26
Summary: Hinata stood up when she heard the preacher said 'speak now or forever hold your peace'. She was looking on his back hoping that he would turn to look at her...  inspired by Taylor Swift's "Speak Now".


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.

Author's Note: This story is inspired by Taylor Swift's "Speak Now". Modern day story but in the same place and circumstances the only difference is Sasuke never left Konoha to avenge his clan. Enjoy!

"conversation" = present

'_thought' = past_

* * *

><p>There she was standing in front of the church's entrance feeling nervous as she took tiny steps forward. Hinata couldn't help but remember the time she was with him.<p>

"_Sasuke"'_

"_Hm?"_

_The young couple were lying on their back underneath the shady cherry blossom tree both staring up at the pink petals slowly brushed away by the gentle wind leaving them on a bed of green grass and cherry blossoms_

"_Umm..." she hesitated before asking him a question._

"_What... what would you do if my father decided to have me on an arranged marriage?" Hinata finally had the courage to ask the stoic Uchiha._

"_That would never happened." replied the raven-haired man beside the pale-eyed beauty._

"_You're not answering my question." she said a bit annoyed by his reply._

_Noticing her disappointment, he slowly took her hand in his and scooted closer to her. Turning on his side, he whispered to her ear, "I won't let that happen."_

_His breath on her ear slightly tickling her, she couldn't help but blush on his words. Turning on his back, Sasuke continued, "I'll have you marry me before that even happens. We'll run away from your father so he won't have you married to another man."_

_He slightly squeezed her hand and Hinata smiled to his reply._

"_I love you." she told him and with that he kissed her gently on the lips._

"_I love you, too" he whispered, his lips lingering above hers and gave her another kiss this time with more passion._

Hinata entered the church it was beautifully decorated just right for the ceremony about to happen, red roses showered the aisle leading to the altar, and there he was standing in front waiting for his bride-to-be. She couldn't help but give out a sad smile at the sight of his frowning face then she decided to glance on the seats to her left. Luckily, she found an available seat located at the far left corner of the church beside the gigantic window. She took the seat that was much far away from the groom and their friends and released a breath she didn't even know she was holding.

Suddenly, the pianist started playing the wedding song and the pink-haired bride started walking down the aisle. Hinata couldn't help but lean back on her seat as she looked at the bride walking towards the altar, to the man she loves, then her eyes shifted to Sasuke who had an annoyed look on his face but still you can see the sadness in his eyes.

"_Is it true?" pale-eyes stared straight into his obsidian eyes, He looked away. He could not stand the hurt and sorrow in her eyes. He tried to speak but she beat him to it._

"_I thought you love me, then why? _

_She could not hold it anymore tears ran down her lovely face. Sasuke didn't know what to do his beloved was crying and it was his fault. His chest hurt so bad it was being torn into pieces seeing her cry and knowing that he won't be with her any longer. He held her face in his hands and warm tears slowly trickled down his handsome features._

"_I do love you, Hinata. I really do, I love you more than anything in this world."_

_She turned to look up to his face and saw the tears cascading down his cheeks. Looking at him made her cry even more and she leaned on in the warmth of his hands. She recalled the news brought about by her dog-loving teammate._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback:<strong>_

"_Hinata-chan!" Kiba yelled from the distance._

"_Kiba-kun, what's with the rush?" she asked, brows furrowing at his shocked features._

"_Sa-sasuke. He...he..." her teammate was gasping for breath, "his engagement to Sakura-chan has been announced to the public and the wedding will be in 3 weeks!" Kiba continued._

_Hinata was shocked, she could not believe it! Sasuke was engaged to Sakura. She shook her head with tears forming in her eyes and she ran away. Kiba just stood there watching the retreating back of his shy teammate. She had ran to find the man she loves and the dog-loving man couldn't help but feel sorry for the couple it seems that fate is against their relationship._

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

><p>He saw her walk away from him and he didn't know what to do, if he would run after Hinata or let the wedding ceremony continue. After having a feeling like he was being watched, Sasuke took a glance at the right corner of the church and there he saw Hiashi, Hinata's father. The older Hyuuga was looking straight at the Uchiha and nooded. Sasuke noticed this and looked at Neji who mouthed the words 'Go after her' and so, the Uchiha heir did as he was told. He left his bride without saying another word and went out the church to run after the woman he loved the most.<p>

Sasuke had finally seen her standing beneath a cherry blossom tree; she was crying her heart out. He slowly walked to her keeping his steps unheard and hugged her from behind. She stiffened and stopped her sobbing when she heard him say, "I never thought that you would be the one to stop the wedding."

She turned to face him, her eyes puffy and her whole face was red due to her crying, and looked in his eyes.

"But I'm you were there when the preacher said 'speak now' because I was silenty hoping and praying that Naruto would come and stop the wedding so I could run away to find you and be with you." the dark-haired man continued and slowly he leaned forward and kissed the shy Hyuuga, who was still appalled by his sudden action of running away on his wedding day, she returned the kiss until he broke it off.

"Now, will you come with me and get away from this place?" he asked, voice gentle and low. She nodded and gave a silent yes.

And so the two moved and ran off from Konoha and away from the Hyuuga elders' judging eyes with wide smile tracing their face.

* * *

><p>The end.<p> 


End file.
